More Honor Students?
by The Nowhere Girl
Summary: When Lily, Miya, and Alice move to Japan, the Host Club already knows they're gonna be trouble. But did they expect to befriend them? Well, it all happens after Lily throws a vase at two of the members... Was co-written with lilylover0878
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Nice to meet you all! Thank you Jessie and Charity for helping me with this, I hope you like your characters.**

**~Sarah**

**

* * *

**

"Miya?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"I don't know, what do you think Al?"

"I agree with Lily, we're gonna die."

The three girls looked up at the tall pink buildings of Ouran Academy. Alice Evers, Lily Love, and Miya Piloni, three honor students from America. Lily glanced over at her two best friends with her icy blue eyes. Al's dark brown side bangs covered her eyes, the blue streaks in them accenting her hazel eyes. Miya smiled and shook her extremely jet-black pigtails, her vivid green eyes staring around the expanse of the school. Lily gently touched her blond hippie bangs. Then her hand traveled to the peace necklace that served as her nervous habit.

Al looked over at her hippie friend, dressed in her own strange fashion. She tended to mix goth and hippie together. Al looked at her own hardcore punk clothes and turned to look a Miya's bright selection of clothes. They both realized that Lily was nervous, considering that her hands were at her necklace, playing with it. Al shook out her brown-and-blue stick-straight hair. It fell in layers just below her shoulders, while Lily's hair was long, in true hippie fashion. Miya's hair was medium length, but usually pulled up into some extravagant hair-do.

Miya was busy thinking. These were her exact thoughts: _"La la la la la!"_

Okay, maybe not so busy.

The three girls didn't share a word as they procrastinated going inside the pink monstrosity which they knew would be a whole new adventure for them. This golden moment, they knew, would be important to them in a few years.

Lily's thoughts traveled to her parents, watching over her in heaven. She lived with Miya whose mom moved them from America to Japan. She was pretty much a professional girlfriend. Finally, they just asked if they could get an apartment in Japan, and so their request was granted.

Al was visiting her father over the summer with Miya and Lily. Her father lived in Japan. Her mother lived in America. She was only going to visit for the summer, but then, suprise suprise, her mother ran off with some other guy. So now she was stuck in Japan with her father, who was an important CEO to some company, so she never saw him.

All three of them were smart enough to ace the entrance exams to the best school there was in their area, Ouran Academy. But they couldn't afford the uniforms (Actually, they could, but none of them liked it so they said they couldn't afford it. Rich people are suckers for commoners).

Lily sighed.

"Come on, let's go," Miya said in one of her serious moments.

"Let's just ditch today," Al said, turning into her rebel self.

"Just because you are a rebel doesn't mean we have to be. Let's just go," Lily said sensibly. Al gulped. She could never argue with Lily.

Miya took Lily and Al's hands.

"Let's go," she said. And the three girls walked into the building.

* * *

"Wait, you're in 1-A?"

"Well I am two years younger than you Al."

"And I'm in 2-A!"

"Miya, you are so hyper."

"I know!"

"So what're you Al?"

"3-A."

"Have fun."

The three girl seperated. Lily was going to 1-A. She was always the youngest of the three. Then Miya was the middle, leaving Al to be the oldest. Lily walked down the long twisting halls to her classroom. She was already late, she figured. She took her time walking to class, her blond bangs falling in front of her eyes. She tilted her head up slightly to get them back up. When she finally got to the class 1-A, she stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Al was unhappy. Usually, Lily was in at least one of her classes. She was probably the smartest out of the three of them. Or she worked the hardest. But in Japan, they still seperated them by age. It wouldn't matter how hard Lily worked. Walking down the hall, her eye caught sight of him before he got to her. She couldn't even see his head he was so tall! Being the short person she was, he scared her. She smoothed out her "_My Chemical Romance" _shirt and waited for him to walk by.

"Hello!" a cry rang out. A small boy came running towards her, almost making her jump out of her skin.

Miya hummed happily as she skipped down the hallway. Oh, how she loved hallways! And skipping! Then she crashed into a brick wall.

"Hello, brick wall!" she sang out.

"Huh?" the wall replied.

"I have to go brick wall! Goodbye!" she said, skipping off to her next class.

The brick wall scratched his raven hair and shrugged. He pushed up his glasses.

"Interesting..." he murmered.

_Lily: He Miya, Al, skip the rest of class._

**Al: Thank god you came to that decision.**

_**Miya: Kk! I sees you soon!**_

_Lily: Oi, Miya! Don't scream when we're out there!_

All three of them met in a hallway, right newt to Music Room 3. They walked in and saw dead rose petals all over the floor.

"How uplifting!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Looks like Al was hanging in here," Miya said.

"Hey!" Al yelled.

Then, Lily spotted a piano. Running her hands over the ebony and ivory keys, her hands began to play the chords, then a song. Miya began to dance in a very graceful way, not fitting her at all. Al started to tap out a beat on the grand piano.

But these three girls didn't know they were being watched...

* * *

**There you go! So should I continue, or scrap it? **

**R & R! :)**

**~Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter two! **

**I'll be doing shout-outs, by the way, for those of you who comment.**

**So thanks to BeatlesLOVE (Nice to see you again! :)), skitsophraniac, Alice the Aries (Luv ya! Happy late B-Day!:]) and Jezus Faith.**

**~Sarah**

* * *

Lily exhaustedly plopped on the couch. She cracked her knuckles and sighed as Miya ran into their house.

"My feet hurt!" she complained. Lily looked at her strangely.

"Well, what did you expect? You were dancing in stilettos," Lily said sensibly.

"I know!" Miya said, flashing her pearly whites at Lily. Lily rubbed her eyes and stretched out her legs.

"I feel so stiff!" she said. Miya smiled and ran off into the other room to change. Lily walked into her room and passed out on the bed. Miya walked into her own room and wrote. Her face was contorted in concentration.

Eventually, sleep overtook as they dreamed of REAL homes with a REAL family that was always there for them and that no one would ever want to leave. Only in their dreams...

* * *

"Hello there, my darling! It is the morning time!"

Lily grumbled as she was dragged out of bed. A chipper voice was talking to her, but she couldn't here the words.

"Go away..." she muttered. The voice laughed and she was thrown into a bathroom, with one warning echoing in her mind.

"You have five minutes before I come back."

Lily groaned and took a shower. She knew that Miya would keep that promise. In about half an hour, they were out the door, Miya wearing bright clothes that stung Lily's eyes and she herself wearing dark pants and a calmly colored flowered shirt.

They met Al and Rae on the way to school. Rae was another honor student of theirs with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and I smile that could light up even Al's day. Today she wore blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. The four girls walked to their seperate classes.

Rae and Lily had all of their classes together. They even sat next to each other in all of them!

"They're freaking me out again," Lily said to Rae. Rae rolled her eyes.

"They do that to everyone. Calm down," she whispered back.

Behind the two girl were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. From first glance, Lily could tell Haruhi-chan was a girl. Not that she would tell anyone. The girl obviously had some secrets she wanted to keep...

But they twins...they kinda freaked her out. Kaoru was looking at her in a strange way. And yeah, she could tell the difference. Come on, they were from America. They've seen MUCH stranger things. They all used to live in New York...

Anyway, she was just counting down the hours till the end of school...

* * *

Alice looked around the corner. She was lost again.

_"I guess I really DON'T have a sense of direction," _she thought to herself silently. She looked behind her, REALLY wishing that Miya was here, when she bumped into someone. She was falling, but he caught her arm and pulled her back up. She was about to yell at him, her firey temper flaring, but the words died on her lips. It was only Mori.

"Hey Mori, " she said.

"Hmm," he said. She sighed.

"Hmm isn't a word!" she sort of half-yelled. He smiled at her.

"Hello. Lost again?" he said. She blushed and looked away.

"No!" she yelled. He turned her head back to his.

"I think you are. Let's go," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to her class. The little hamster wheels in her brain were working.

_"So he only talks to me now? And since when does he smile? He has such a nice smile. I wish he'd show it more. He'd look a lot sexi-WHOA AL! DON'T FINISH THAT THOUGHT_!" She was mentally freaking out. She wasn't falling for MORI was she? No she couldn't be. She shook her head and let herself be dragged to her next class.

* * *

Miya worked in silence. Green eyes blinked lazily as she looked at the paper. Poetry...the only thing that made her think depressing thoughts.

The Brick Wall was watching her every emotion change, calculating in his little black book...

* * *

Lily grabbed Rae by her wrist.

"Come on! I've been waiting for this all day!" she said. Rae shrugged and grinned.

"Why? You got a hot date or somethin?" she said.

"No!" Lily barked at her. She dragged her near music room three, though Rae didn't see the sign. Otherwise, she would have stopped the next actions...

All four of the girls met by the room.

"Hey guys! How were your days?" Miya asked.

"Boring," Al answered.

"Creepy," Lily answered.

"Great!" Rae answered. The other three looked at her.

"I like her!" Miya said. Al sighed.

"Just open the door already!" she yelled at Miya.

"Ok!" Miya shouted happily. They all lined up next to the door as Miya opened them. As soon as she opened them, thousands of rose petals came at them. Lily gasped, causing her to start choking on one, as Miya was trying to catch one with her mouth. Rae was saying "No no no no no no no!" over and over again, as Al was blinded by them.

"Dear God, I've died and gone to hell!" Al yelled.

"Welcome!" seven voices chanted. The doors closed behind them.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan! It's the girls from yesterday!" Honey chanted.

"BRICK WALL!" Miya yelled, throwing herself at Kyoya and giving him a big hug. The twins burst out laughing at she had just said.

"Brick wall? Kyoya, did she just call you a brick wall?" they yelled, rolling on the floor. Al looked at them in disgust.

"Shut up!" she hissed under her breath. But Miya smiled happily, for she had no idea what their intentions were.

"Yes! That's what he is! Yesterday, I ran right into him and fell on my butt!" The twins laughter grew louder. Then Hikaru cried:

"And what are you, a go-go dancer?" he said, referring to Miya's outfit.

"A punk rebel? That's so tacky!" Kaoru added on, pointing at Al.

"And what are you? A rocker?" Hikaru sneered at Rae.

"AND ARE YOU AN EMO HIPPIE!" they both finished together, pointing at Lily as they rolled on the floor. Suddenly, they were both hit with an astounding force.

The host club looked at the shattered pieces of the vase that had replaced Haruhi's. Then they looked at where it had come from. Not from Al, as expected, but from they one they expected the least, the hippie.

Lily.

"I've got something to say to you two," she hissed, anger dancing in her blue eyes. "STOP laughing like freaking hyenas at me and my friends. Unless you'd like your arms broken. Just because we're different than you and not involved in your perfect little rich kid life, does NOT mean that you get to go around calling us names. Who do you think you get all the fucking money from? Just back OFF!" she yelled. Then she hid behind Miya while everyone gaped at her.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"That vase has to be paid for, you know," he said, the shadow king coming out and an evil smile crossing his features.

* * *

**Imma end it there. :) Just to tease you Charity! :P**

**R & R! It helps my self confidence! :)**

**~Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so Charity won't kill me, I'm putting up this chapter. And cause I've been slacking XD -_-**

**Shoutout to CharleneAnna and BeatlesLOVE (again!) Cause you two are just awesome and are in the Across the Universe fanfictions too! :)**

**Disclaimer: You! SHUT UP!**

**~Sarah**

* * *

The four girls had different expressions on their faces at what Kyoya had said.

Lily- Scared

Miya- Not paying attention

Al- Pissed off beyond belief

Rae- Bored

Al cracked her knuckles. "And what makes you think we'll pay for it? Those two demon children over there were harassing us! What do you want us to do about it? We aren't exactly the Mrs. Moneybags Club! So suck it up and DEAL WITH IT!" She screamed at him.

"WAHHH! SHE'S SCARY MORI-CHAN!" Honey cried, hiding behind him.

"Hm," Mori replied. A light bulb went off in Tamaki's brain.

"Wait! Maybe you can't pay for it, but you can make a hostess club! For our fine gentlemen! I'm sure with your looks, you all can pull it off. You just need a little tweaking here and there..." he said, already calling his stylist.

"Umm, isn't the girl dressed like a dude gonna be in the hostess club too?" Lily asked, pointing at Haruhi. All of the club members froze and turned to look at them in horror.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" the twins yelled.

"I THOUGHT HER DISGUISE WAS FOOL-PROOF!" Tamaki yelled. Miya chuckled in one of her rare moments of seriousness.

"You realize we're from America, right? We used to live in New York City, home of the biggest weirdos in history. So it takes a lot more than a haircut and boys clothes to fool us," she said smugly. Kyoya raised his eyebrow smartly and started writing in his black book again.

"But for a hostess club...wouldn't they need two other girls to be a complete set, Sempai? And I can still pay off my debt, it'll just be diffrent. Besides, your the one always wanting me to change into a gir-" Haruhi was cut off.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HARUHI! DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA STICK YOU WITH THAT SCARY HOTHEAD?" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders while she sighed.

"Eh, yo! Blondie! I'm not a hothead!" Al said.

"Oh, yes you are!" Miya chanted, running in circles around Al.

"Miya, stop before she kills you," Rae said, intercepting the girl before Al blew her top.

"Miya! I am NOT a hothead!" Al yelled.

"Yes you are," the twins said in unison.

"Mori, calm her down," Kyoya said cooly.

"Why not me or Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and pushed his glasses up.

"Because, you wouldn't keep your mouth shut, and you caused this whole problem. And Hunny-sempai is too childish. Mori's way of dealing with her is as a calming agent to her temper," Kyoya said, not looking at anyone in particular.

Fighting was going on everywhere, Al was fighting Mri's grasp, trying to get to Miya, who was chanting "Hothead!" over and over again, trying to push back against Rae's steady hold. The twins were egging on the fight, ready to see a battle. Tamaki was in his emop corner, mushrooms having appeared almost everywhere. And Hunny was too busy eating his cake to notice anything different.

"S-st-stop," Lily said softly, the girl looking smaller than ever being curled up in her corner. No one heard her soft voice in the chaos.

"Stop!" she yelled, standing up and stomping one combat boot down. Everyone looked at her surprised, excepting Miya and Al. They knew what was coming next. Her "violence chat."

"Are you aware that verbal violence can lead to physical violence? Do you want physical violence? Do you understand that in thousands of places everywhere, where armies, militaries, and terrorists are controlling those places? I'm sure the children there would like nothing more than for it to be violence-free. To not see their friends and family members killed regularly. Control yourself!" she said loudly, her ice blue eyes wide.

Kyoya smirked. "So you really are a hippie after all. Tell me, are you a vegetarian as well?"

"Well, yeah..." Lily said, recoiling into herself again.

"Interesting," he murmured.

_...A FEW DAYS LATER..._

"So there's this Mandi chick and another girl named Camira, and their the two missing people in your hostess club?" Kaoru asked.

"But the twist is this Mandi chick is dating that Paul dude?" Hikaru finished.

"Well...yeeah," Lily answered the two. Apart from Haruhi, she and Rae seemed to be the only two able to tell them apart. Her hands flew to her peace necklace to fiddle with it. At the moment, the twins and Haruhi were turned backwards in their seats to talk to them, like usual in the mornings.

"How strange," both twins said at the same time. The teacher walked in and they turned to face him. He slapped a ruler down on the desk and eyed the classroom suscpiciously.

"Mr. Fujioka, why are you sitting with those twins again?" he barked out. Haruhi calmly eyed him.

"This is my seat, Mr. Kichendalgh," she said. He brought down his eyebrows and furrowed them, turning to the board to write up some long math equation.

Lily took this time to pull out the falling-apart black notebook, covered in stickers, that she had. Writing in another entry, she realized that it wasn't even halfway full.

_"What'd you expect? You've only had it since the airplane ride. Yet it looks like you've had it for years," _she thought to herself. In reality, she had tons of notebooks like this, their appearance varying.

_Today, we started a hostess club._ She wrote in her flowing handwriting. _We have Mandi in it, this nice girl with long hair and an unafraid personality. And she's dating this boy named Paul, a tall boy with dark hair, hazel eyes and a charming way of thinking. They're both so unlike me, so brave and and not afraid of being hurtr. Able to control their temper when it flares. And Rae...I still have to get to know her better. She seems so sweet and smart. But Kaoru, I'm afraid to get too close. I think I could fall for him. It could happen._

She put her pencil down and flipped through the book for a moment, reading various notes and looking at random sketches. She smiled to herself. As long as she got to keep all of her memories, she'd be alright.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**You know what to do! :)**

**~Sarah**


End file.
